1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flip apparatus and an electronic device using the same and, more particularly, to a flip apparatus allowing a first casing to rotate and slide relative to a second casing and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1A which is a schematic diagram showing a conventional electronic device. The electronic device 100 includes a first casing 101, a second casing 102, a display screen 103, and at least one rotating shaft 104. The display screen 103 is provided at the first casing 101. The first casing 101 and the second casing 102 are respectively coupled to the rotating shaft 104. The first casing 101 rotates relative to the second casing 102 by the rotating shaft 104. Thus a user can view the display screen 103.
Please refer to FIG. 1B which is a schematic diagram showing another conventional electronic device. The electronic device 150 includes a first casing 151, a second casing 152, a display screen 153, a sliding element 154, and a keyboard 155. The display screen 153 is provided at the first casing 151. The sliding element 154 is provided between the first casing 151 and the second casing 152. The first casing 151 slides relative to the second casing 152 by the sliding element 154. Thus the user can view the display screen 153 and use the keyboard 155 at the same time.
However, the first casing 101 of the electronic device 100 in FIG. 1A only can rotate relative to the second casing 102. The first casing 151 of the electronic device 150 in FIG. 1B only can slide relative to the second casing 152. Neither the electronic device 100 nor the electronic device 150 has two operation modes of rotating and sliding, and therefore they fail to facilitate the use.